Rescued
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: Lara-Su is kidnapped by Dr Finitevus in order to revive the enterjak...Until a certain hedgehog appears and saves the Guardian's daughter: ONE SHOT


Eyes...2 purple eyes slolwy opened.

_where..._

A small echidna child tried to lift herself up but her boy was strapped down onto a table, the only part in her body she could control was her head. she turned to her left. her eyes widen as she saw the person responsible for all of this.

...

_**Lara-Su daughter of Guardian Knuckles and ex-dark legion Julie-Su was with her Uncle Mace, her uncle was picking her up from school since her parents were busy for most of the day. The two echidna's were at a local park when the older male spotted an Ice cream vender. The male handed his niece some money **_

_**" Why don't you go get some ice cream " he patted her head.**_

_**" Ok" the little 7 year old squeaked. Lara took off her back pack and handed it over to Mace in exchanged for the money. money in hand the little echidna skipped off to the vendor.**_

_**Mace watched his niece, he hated how the world was since Shadow took over and became king but that wouldn't stop him from seeing the smile his niece held when she came back with half eaten chocolate ice cream. her face covered with ch.**_

_**" you know" Mace chuckled " you look like your dad when he eats" he helped wiped the mess on her face. The two Echidna's laughed knowing they were making fun of Knuckles, Suddenly Mace felt a blow hit him by the back on his neck. **_

_**Lara screamed as her uncle fell to the ground. The little echidna dropped her desert and shook him.**_

_**" Uncle Mace!" she cried " Kneecapeon Mace!...Uncle Mace...UNCLE MACE!"**_

_**"...Hello little one..." a sinister voice called from behind. Lara turned around looking up in fear. a white Echidna with weird eyes looked down on her, his hand wrapped with cloth reached down at her...**_

_**...Then every thing went blank...**_

_**...**_

Standing with his back turned was the white Echidna who had taken her. He knew she was a wake.

Lara saw him move, she turn her head back a pretended she was still sleeping. the white Echidna hovered over the young girl.

" I know your awake Lara-Su" he said calling her name. Lara opened her eyes facing the echidna.

"...Who...Who are you?" she asked. The echidna smile as he pulled out wires with suction cups.

" I'm Finitevus" he answered her as he placed two of the suction cups on her head, he continued to place two on each side of her body, her arms, knees and hand had wired attached to her.

"...What are you going to do to me?" she asked afraide that she was going to be electrocuted. Finitevus turned to her.

" I going to see if you capable" he grined his grin, his weird markings and those odd eyes frighten her.

"...Capable of what?..." she asked afriad of the answer.

"...why to see if you have what it take to be the new Enterjak" he chuckled as he walked over to a computer.

Lara-Su rememebred stories of the Enterjak her mother would tell her, and she learned from those stories about the fate of her grandfather Locke.

The young Echidna started to cry, she didn't want to end up like a monster. Finitevus noticed the little girl sobbing and went over to her, he patte her head.

" Hush now" he calmy told her " theres no need to be afriad"

"...I DON'T WANNA BE A MONSTER!" Lara screamed "... I WANNA GO HOME!"

" Calm down" Fintevus said " I'm just going to perform this test" as he left her side and went back to the computer, once the program was loaded he turn to the girl.

" this might hurt a bit" he pressed the button on the keybord. lights flashed as Lara could only looked upward, green light resembling bars slowly went out downwards.

Lara braced herself as she felt something sting her, the little girl screamed out as green energy surounded her, it hurt all over.

Finitevus watched the young girl scream he glanced over at the monitor, he was pleased with the results.

"..Yes!" he said "...just a little..." suddenly the screen went blank, the green energy died. Lara exausted passed out from her torment.

" ...NO!" Finitevus cried out as he despratley tried to recover the lost information. suddenly beakers filled with liquid shattered, a fast streak ziped aroud the room. The streak came to a halt infront of the white Echidna.

Standing before him, a red cape pushed back, a black hedgehog with red stripes stood with a frown on his face.

"...K...King Shadow" The male echidna gasped. Shadow glanced behind him, his yes met with the unconscious little girl, he felt disgusted seeing her like that, he turend back to the male Echidna.

" Explaine yourself" he said in a harsh tone. Finetevus grinned.

" Why is all for research, to see if I can revive the Enterjak". Shadow remebered little bits of the Enterjak when Knuckles trned into it, how the being took him out.

Shadow walked over to the computer that was hooked up to the yound child, bawling up his fist he punched the monitor, puffs od smoke emitted with small sparks of electricity popping.

"...MY RESERCH!" Finitevus bawled up his fist " you will pay for that"

" No" Shadow said " I'm shutting you down" with that he punched the white male strait in the face, Fintevus fell back breaking a table as intruments fell ontop of him knocking him out.

Shadow walked over to the young echidna and ripped off the wires attached to her.

once she was free he carried her bridal style and exited the room.

...

"...Look Knuckles I sorry this all happened" Mace and Knuckles were out looking for Lara-Su. Knuckles first reaction would be beating his brother to a pulp for letting his daughter be captured. but insted the silent treatment was enough.

_**Mace after he was attacked woke up to find the sun almost setting, he looked all around in the empty park for his neice.**_

_**"Crap!" he cursed as he griped the small back pack "...I'm so dead"**_

Knuckles had form a small search party, The Chaotix and Mace were enough with out setting Shadow off. Who knew what would happened if Shadow found out.

...

Shadow carried the younf girl down the empty streets of his kingdom, he wached as Lara stirred in his arms.

He had to dispose of her quick before she wakes up. ducking into an ally way he placed her up against the wall.

"...D...Daddy.." Lara mummbled in her sleep. Shadow heard footsteps running towads him, he had to make his exit.

...

Knuckles and Mace approched the ally, Knuckles heat skipped seeing his daughter, rushing to her side he held her in his arms. he could see her fur was scraped up and dirt stains on her cheek.

" Lara...Lara-Su" he tapped her cheek . the young girl's eyes slowly opened.

"...D...Daddy!" her vision came clear seeing her father and uncle. Reacting she latched herself on to her father.

"...Daddy..." she cried " I was so scared daddy"

" hush it alright" Knuckles stroke her head " you safe now" he got up from the ground, he would wait untill they got home to discuss what happened to her..

...

watching from the roof top Shadow was at ease to see the young child returned to her father. but he felt something from the child, he felt the power in her, Chaos power, more powerful then his.

This could cause a problem if they dared over throw him. He sighed as he drew his cape

_...Until we meet again..._

* * *

**See...In my story Shadow isn't an asshole that Archie made him to be... Just a one shot I wanted to make...Enjoy  
**


End file.
